Feels Something Like Summertime
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kai and Tala are driving aimlessly one Summer’s day, just enjoying each other’s company and generally being happy. Oneshot, based on the song, ‘Summertime’, by Bon Jovi. WARNINGS: Manlove kisses, swearing, sex references and Duffy-bashing.


- Kai and Tala are driving aimlessly one Summer's day, just enjoying each other's company and generally being happy. Oneshot, based on the song, 'Summertime', by Bon Jovi.

- Warnings: Manlove kisses, sex references, and probable swearing, but there won't be too much of it. Oh, Duffy-bashing (if anyone likes the singer Duffy, I apologise in advance. I can't stand her, lmao.).

- Disclaimer: Kai and Tala are not mine. Imagine the things I would make them do if they were mine… Nor do I own Bon Jovi or their songs…

A/N: I have mentioned my pet rabbit in many of my other stories, so why not mention him in this one, too? I'd imagine that if you were stood outside my bedroom door, just listening to my and my rabbit (OK, that sounds dodgy…), you'd be in stitches. I just heard someone giggle (probably my sister) because I just shouted, "OWW, BAM! THAT WAS MY LEG!" (he'd jumped onto it - I think he'd aimed, as well…)

Moving onto the actual story… I was listening the Bon Jovi song, and just imagined Kai and Tala in a car… As you do. With no sexytime. Which is impressive for my brain. So yeah, I thought of this, and it's REALLY short, which is cool, because I just wanted to write something cute between them… Enjoy!

* * *

**Feels Something Like Summertime**

Just driving down the motorway… Passing hundreds of other cars, lorries, buses, vans, and other sorts of vehicles. Just driving with no destination in mind, The window was down, the radio was blasting Bon Jovi's 'Summertime'… Yeah, this was the perfect way to spend Summer with your boyfriend.

Well, this and having sex. Having sex was probably THE best way to spend time with your boyfriend. This had to be second best.

Tala glanced sideways to the passenger seat, and smiled to see that Kai was utterly relaxed, his chair leant right back, his head rested completely against the headrest (after all, that's what it was for, right?), his eyes closed, and his hand dangling out of the window slightly, feeling the cool air rush between his fingers.

"You OK, Kai?" Tala asked, turning the music down a little.

"Yeah," Kai replied, not even opening his eyes.

Kai felt that he could just fall asleep, that all of his worries had vanished, that everything in the past hadn't happened. He trusted Tala with his life, and felt that if he did fall asleep, he could trust Tala to drive them somewhere nice and be even more happy, if that was possible.

"You decided you want to go anywhere in particular?" Tala asked.

"No… Just drive. To anywhere. Maybe somewhere in the countryside."

"OK. Do you want me to turn the radio back up?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked at the radio. It was now playing some stupid song by Duffy.

"No. Turn it off. It's playing shit music."

Tala chuckled and turned the radio off completely, complying with Kai's wishes. He glanced sideways again to see that his boyfriend had closed his eyes again. Tala reached over with one hand and stroked the side of Kai's face.

"Oi, keep your hands on the wheel," Kai said, eyes snapping open.

"Haha, I CAN drive one-handed, y'know," Tala laughed.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer it if you didn't. Especially since we're on motorway, going fast, next to other cars who are also going really fast."

"Well, I only stroked your face. Look at that bloke, he's full-on using his mobile phone."

"Just… Keep both hands on the wheel. I want to get to wherever we're going in one piece," Kai sighed, closing his eyes again.

Tala chuckled, and continued to drive the car with both hands on the wheel, just like Kai asked. In all honesty, he'd do _anything_ that Kai asked him to do. For at least another hour they drove like that, in completely silence, with Kai possibly asleep, and Tala just reading signposts, and ignoring them (and with both hands on the wheel). Tala didn't want to take them to somewhere they knew, hence why he was reading the signposts, and ignoring them.

When Kai opened his eyes again, the car had stopped, and they were parked in a little car park next to a river. He saw that they were the only ones there, and must've been there for a while, because Tala had his chair leant back, and his eyes were closed.

"Tala?" Kai poked the redhead in the side.

Immediately, Tala's eyes opened, and Kai's thoughts of that maybe he was asleep vanished.

"Yeah?" Tala replied, stroking Kai's face again.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Well, are we near anywhere that we do know?"

"Not really."

"So… Do you know how to get back home."

"Vaguely."

"Tala, I asked if you could take us somewhere we haven't been before. I didn't ask for you to get us lost."

"Kai, chill. We're not lost, OK. Besides, we haven't been here before, have we?"

Kai looked around, and watched the river for a few seconds. He had to admit that Tala was right, they hadn't ever been here before.

"No…" Kai answered.

"Great!" Tala said happily. "Now, time for the hot sexytime-"

"Not a chance, you pervert. I didn't come here just so we could have sex in a different place. We're here to just relax."

Tala pouted at Kai, who didn't notice because he was still watching the river. He also didn't notice that Tala had moved closer to him until he felt Tala's breath on his ear.

"So what do you want to do, then, my gorgeous boyfriend?"

Kai turned his head to face Tala, and Tala saw that he was blushing slightly. Kai always blushed when Tala called him gorgeous or something similar. In response, Kai closed the gap between their lips, and began to kiss Tala like he would before sex.

"Ahh, so you DO want to have sex!" Tala said triumphantly, pulling away from Kai's kisses.

"No, I just want to kiss like that WITHOUT having sex!" Kai replied, frowning.

"Aww, but, you know how excited I get when you kiss me like that," Tala said, pouting again.

"Well, you're going to have to control yourself."

Kai kissed Tala again, and ran his tongue along Tala's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Tala didn't open his mouth for Kai, though, and instead, shoved his tongue down Kai's throat, making Kai gag and cough.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Kai asked angrily.

"No sexytime, no nice kisses," Tala replied, folding his arms and pouting yet again. If he kept all this pouting up, he was going to look like a fish forever. Or Jordan.

"Fine, let's just go home, then," Kai said, leaning back in his chair.

"Can we have sexytime when we get back?" Tala asked, positively beaming.

"No."

Tala stopped smiling, and tilted his head to look at Kai better, since his head was leaning against the side of the car.

"And don't even try using your puppy eyes, because they're not going to work," Kai told his boyfriend, still not opening his eyes.

Tala reached over again, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kai's face, and the younger's expression softened slightly. Tala held up the strands of Kai's fringe, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kai finally opened his eyes and stared at Tala, who was now stroking Kai's arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked.

"What, can't a guy show his boyfriend affection?" Tala replied, still stroking Kai's arm, and looking lovingly into the younger teen's eyes.

"There's a reason you're doing this, I know it," Kai said, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Nope. I know you really don't want sex today now… So I'll just have to settle for hugs, kisses and general niceness."

Kai raised his eyebrows, but knew Tala was telling the truth when the redhead wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, and leant in to kiss him. Kai kissed back, and his arms automatically wound themselves around Tala's neck.

Both of them thought that they could just stay there forever, kissing each other like that… Or, they would, if there wasn't someone tapping on Tala's window. They broke apart to see an annoyed-looking policeman staring in at them. Tala wound down the window.

"What have we done, officer?" Tala asked.

"This car park is for people who are coming to fish here. Not for gay couples who want to make out," the policeman answered sternly.

"You know you enjoyed the show, really," Tala said cheekily.

"I'm not sure I did, sir. Now, if you can please move on your way. I suggest you go home and make out there," the policeman said, walking back to his own car.

Tala sighed and shook his head. He looked sideways to see Kai smirking at him.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't cheek them. They don't appreciate it."

"I know. I just like pissing them off."

Both teens laughed, and Tala started up the engine.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Tala asked, as he drove off.

"I dunno… Home maybe. So we can go to bed?" Kai suggested.

Tala looked at Kai, and Kai looked back, with one of those rare, naughty looks on his face.

"I thought you said you didn't want to?"

"I lied."

"Fair enough".

Yeah, there really wasn't anything like enjoying time with your super hot, gorgeous and cool boyfriend on a Summer's day. Whether it was have sexytime, or just going for a drive, Tala was just happy spending time with Kai.

* * *

A/N: The ending was LAME. Never mind XD If anyone wants a rough idea of how old they are in this fic… Just think about 19-ish?

Has anyone ever cheeked a policeman/woman? I have. I give them cheek all the time when they come into where I work (I work in a shop… How fabulous XD).

I wish it was Summer-like here. But it isn't. It's cloudy, grey, windy and COLD. Typical bloody British weather.

Anyway… I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
